Songfics!
by KyokoDreamer
Summary: At the moment my songfics aren't revolving around any two characters yet but the six my first story focuses on are Ruka, Akatsuki, Rima, Hanabusa, Senri and Takuma.


Songfics!

_Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a collection of songfics that doesn't necessarily revolve around two specific characters, so I didn't know what to classify it as, but if you've somehow come across these I hope you enjoy them!_

Like Never Before

**Author's Note 2: This songfic is based on the relationships between six characters, Hanabusa Aido and Rima Toya, Senri Shiki and Takuma Ichijo, and Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen. The song the lyrics in this story are taken from is Songbird (written by Christine McVie, my favourite cover, and the one I think of when writing this, is Fleetwood Mac's version). Just a note though, the lyrics do not always read in chronological order according to the track but they fit my words so… I've gone on to long! Bye!**

Rima sat under a large tree in the dark garden surrounding the Moon Dormitory. Tears sloped down her pale cheeks, remnants of Shiki's rejection. She sobbed silently, palms covering her eyes. A hand landed on her shoulder gently. "Shiki?" she questioned meekly. She turned and was greeting by the electric blue eyes of Aido instead. He smiled softly and sat down next to her.

_For you, There'll be no more crying…_

_For you, The sun will be shining…_

Shiki spun round on a computer chair, his head in his hands. His eyes were dry but he was really upset about the incident with Rima. How could she not have known? He thought he was painfully obvious. In fact painful was the right word for this emotion. How could his mother ever forgive him? The door clicked open and in walked Ichijo. "Oh, Senri…" he said, noticing his roommate's sullen expression. Now the tears fell. He hugged him tightly as Shiki cried into his shoulder. The younger boy began to accept his fate. He was in love.

_And I feel like when I'm with you, _

_It's alright… I know it's alright…_

Ruka lay on the bed beside Akatsuki, crying into his pillow and burrowing into the warmth of his strong arms. It broke his heart to see her like this, and though he knew she would never love him as anything more than a dear friend, he could barely restrain himself from kissing all the hurt away, and abolishing all memories of Kaname and his cruelty. But he knew she loved the pureblood, and all he wanted was for her to be happy, even if it wasn't him making her that way.

_And I wish you all the love,_

_In the world…_

_But most of all,_

_I wish it from myself…_

Rima sniffed, trying to gain composure. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He took her hand, raising it from the muddy patch of grass it rested in. "Because I know how you feel. And I know you. You're beautiful, intelligent, funny and so sweet, and Shiki would be lucky to have you. And if he can't see that, well then…" He looked into her milky blue eyes, "You need to move on to… someone… else…" They leant in towards each other, their noses touching , but neither made the move. Rima blushed. "Um, thank you, Hanabusa…"

_And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score…_

Ichijo and Shiki separated. "Are you okay now?" the older boy asked, his green eyes sparkling with concern. Senri nodded silently, trying not to stare.

_And I love you,_

Ruka sat up suddenly, taking her hand off of Akatsuki's bare chest. He could see her thoughts clearly on her face, calculating and plotting and desperate. "Calm down." He reached a hand out to cup her face as she settled back down, "You're too stressy."

"Well, you're too calm!" she retorted.

"Yeah. We make a pretty good pair."

_I love you,_

Aido smiled at the rosy tint flushing on Rima's cheeks. "Well I meant it." he whispered, causing her skin to flare scarlet.

_I love you, like never before…_

"I'm glad you're okay Senri." Ichijo said, straddling a wooden chair next to the computer table. "Because you don't eat when you're depressed, and not only is it oddly unsettling to see you minus some form of candy, but I got you…" He leant over Shiki's chair and picked up his bag next to the boy's desk. Shiki stared up at his friend and Takuma coughed nervously realising their rather unorthodox position.

_And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score…_

"We do." Ruka replied, as Kain began to regret his words. Her answer seemed to lift a huge weight off of his mind and he knew now was his moment. He moved his hands so that they supported her back and, tilting his head forward, kissed her.

_And I love you,_

Aido decided to go for it. Rima was gorgeous, and everything in a girl he could ever need. She seemed to like him too if the current colour of her cheeks was anything to go by. He put a hand in her hair and, tilting his head forward, kissed her.

_I love you,_

Shiki knew how he felt and that he couldn't contain this anymore. If he had the opportunity he should take it. He raised himself slightly and, tilting himself forward kissed Ichijo.

_I love you, _

_Like never before…_

_Yes, I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before…_


End file.
